A Splash of Green Lemon
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: These are a bunch of lemons I wrote about the greens. Mature readers only, if possible.
1. Sex In the Kitchen

**This is the very first lemon I ever wrote, and I swear it won't be the last.**

 **Nobody's POV**

Buttercup groaned as she felt the sun's rays enter her room. She sat up, or at least, she tried to. She was suddenly aware of the fact that someone's arm was wrapped around her waist, making it hard for her to move. She didn't even have to look to know that the arm was connected to her secret boyfriend, Butch Jojo.

Yup. It happened. She honestly don't know how or why it happened, but she to be honest, she kind of knew it would happen all along.

She lifted his arm and placed it on his side as she tried to get out of bed. That didn't work. At all.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her, holding her tighter than ever. She groaned quietly. This was the problem every morning. He always tries to keep her in bed as much as possible, and that was almost always the reason for why she was late for work.

"Butch, come on. Let go." She whispered in his ear. He just opened his eyes, looked at her, closed it, grumbled and held her tighter. She squirmed, trying hard to get out of his iron grip. He just chuckled huskily, and opened his eyes again. He kissed her lips gently, surprising her. Usually when they were in that position, he would usually kiss her roughly. His kiss suddenly turned deeper, and his tongue poked her lips, asking for entrance.

She pushed away and he pouted playfully. "Ouch babe. No 'Good Morning', no good morning hugs, and now no good morning kiss?"

She punched his chest playfully. "You just had your morning kiss, now let go. I still have to cook, you know."

He didn't. Instead, he just burried his face on her neck, and kissed it softly. "That was just a warm up kiss. Since you rejected it, how about a good morning sex, instead?"

"No. I have to work today. Now let go." She groaned, while trying to unwrap herself from him. He just simply pulled her head towards his chest and hugged her tighter that ever. She managed to lift her head and glared at him.

"Butch!" He just smirked down at her.

"I want you to scream my name for a different reason, Butters."

She went red while he laughed. He loves it whenever she gets red like that. She was always cute whenever she's blushing. At least, she was cute in his opinion. She tried to push him away, but no matter what she did, he wouldn't let go of her. She sighed.

"If I give you a good morning kiss, will you let me go?"

He smirked, and pretended to think, then said, "Depends. If I enjoy the kiss, then I'll let go. If I don't, you're just gonna have to try again until I want you to go."

"Seriously?!" She asked, dumbfolded, but she knew he would do this. He would do anything to make her stay with him.

"Seriously." He answered with a smirk. She sighed, and he loosen his grip a little for her to be able to reach his lips.

She started kissing him, slow at first, but it got faster. She stopped, and looked at him. "Done, now let go."

"Butters, I know you can do better than that. Try again." She glared at him, while he just smirked.

She kissed him a second time, this time she kissed him rougher, faster, and after a few more seconds, she let go of his lips. "Happy now?"

He placed his forehead on hers, and looked straight in her eye. "Better, but I know you can do much more than that."

She kissed him again, rough and hard. She poked his lips with her tongue, and he opened for her. She started tasting his mouth, and brushed his tongue a couple of times before wrapping her tongue on his. His tongue then played with her, and she started enjoying this kiss. She stopped, however, and pulled away, making Butch groan, obviously wanting more. She smirked at him.

"Looks like you enjoyed it. Now let go, I still have to cook."

He reluctantly lets go of her, and she left the bed. When she left, he felt like he needed more than just a kiss. He started making plans...

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen...**

Buttercup couldn't get over the kiss. I mean, sure they kissed each other like that plenty of times, but this kiss...

She shook her head and started cooking eggs and bacon. While she was in the middle of placing the food on the plates. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw the caller ID.

Leader Girl.

She smiled, and answered.

"Hey sis, its been awhile. How's life in Italy going?"

 _"It's been amazing! I jus_ _t...when you get here, its like magic! I mean, really! Life here's great! Wish you were here. By the way, I heard you got promoted. Great job!"_

"Yeah, it's been a crazy week. Everything is fine here. Just wish my boss would actually chill for a few minutes before shouting at my face."

 _"...I wonder how you even manage to get promoted with your tardiness."_

"I know. Its a miracle I'm not gonna waste. So, I heard you have a boyfriend."

 _"W-what?! Where did you hear than from?!"_

A smirk formed in Buttercup's face. "Oh, from around. I also heard that he's a redhead, and works as a CEO. By the way, who is he?"

 _"O-oh, um, he's...uh...he's...Brinstin! Yeah, Brinstin James Johnson."_

Buttercup bit back a laugh. What a name. Buttercup would have wanted to laugh out loud. Her sister was never a good liar. Besides, Butch told her that his brother, Brick, was dating a redhead with pink eyes. Of course, the only redhead with pink eyes she knows of was her sister, so really, it's not that hard to connect the dots. Still... that name. She bit back the chuckle she was holding in.

"Oh yeah. What a nice name."

 _"Yeah, so...um... what about you? Got a boyfriend, yet?"_ As soon as Blossom said that, Butch was already in the kitchen. He smirked, already knowing who his girl was calling due to the fact that she was smiling. The only person that could make her smile was him, her sisters, and her dad.

Obviously, it wasn't him, the blonde can't be the one calling cause it would still be nighttime in Paris, and he overheard his girl saying his dad was going to ride a plane today to go to Hawaii for his vacation. That leaves the redhead, the only person who would actually call Buttercup no matter what time it was to see how she was doing.

He smirked. It was time to set his plan in motion.

"Nope, still no boyfriend."

Butch jokingly pretended that he was stabbed in the heart, and Buttercup just laughed.

 _"Um, why are you laughing?"_

Buttercup suddenly remembered that she was on the phone. She cannot let her sister know she was dating Butch. Not that she was embarassed by him, but because her sister might tell Bubbles, and Bubbles would tell embarassing stories about her accidentally. Then there's professor with his Gloc 9, his rifle, and his M16.

"Uh, I was... reading the newspaper. It has a funny comic section." She answered lamely. Hey! She panicked, okay!

 _"Oh, what time is it in your side?"_

Buttercup glanced at the clock. "Seven thirty, why?"

 _"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know I didn't wake you up in the middle of the night or something. So anyways, how's dad? He hasn't answered my calls yet, and I've been calling him six times."_

"Oh, he's on a plane to Hawaii. His boss gave him a free trip and everything."

Buttercup suddenly felt two arms around her waist, and was lifted in the ground. She squealed in surprise as Butch carried her and placed her on top of the counter.

 _"Buttercup? Are you alright?"_ Butch suddenly started leaning on her, kissing her neck. She couldn't do anything, since she needed one hand to hold the phone, and one hand to balance her and to stop her from laying on the counter. Her legs were dissabled, too, seeing as Butch pinned them down using both of his hands.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine. I just saw a spider." She bit back a moan as Butch found her sweet spot, and started licking, kissing, and sucking on her spot.

 _"You're still afraid of spiders?"_

"Who wouldn't be." She answered, still trying to keep her moans in check. Butch saw this, and smirked. He eyed her spaghetti straps, and pulled both of it down with his teeth. He started kissing her shoulders and collar bone, even biting it at times. Buttercup started sweating.

 _"Yeah, I guess. They are pretty creepy, huh. Anyways, did you hear? Bubbles has a new fashion line coming up. You should come with us to Paris. It's been a while since we've seen each other. It would be fun, too!"_

Buttercup was about to reply, when She felt Butch pulling her pants off. She glared at him, but he didn't care. He pulled them off, and she couldn't help but blush when he looked at her with those lust filled eyes.

"I-I guess it would be fun. I mean, it has been a long time."

Butch's hands were roaming around her legs, occasionally in her inner thighs. She was already starting to pant as he continued to attack her shoulders and neck, still touching her legs.

"Butch, stop." Buttercup whispered, covering her phone.

"Do you really want that?" Butch whispered back in her ear, before he started nibbling on it. She could feel her panties getting wet, and her breathing was laboured.

 _"Buttercup, are you even listening to me?"_

Butch pushed her in order for her to lay on the counter. She couldn't stop him, and he didn't let her. He held both her hands right on top of her head with one hand, while his other hand started to lift her shirt off.

 _"Buttercup? Are you there?"_

Buttercup just ignored her phone and dropped it, making Butch smirk in victory.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He said, while taking her shirt off.

"Shut up and kiss me." She whispered, before raising her head and kissing him. He kissed her back with the same speed and roughness they both enjoyed. His hands were roamig around her body, making her moan louder and louder.

"Butch." She moaned, and he felt himself getting hard. He got off her, and took his pants off. Buttercup's eyes were glued to his growing member. She blushed, while he just smirked at her and went back to kissing her. He made her sit down, and he took her bra off.

He made her lay down again before reaching for her breasts. She moaned louder when he pinched both of her nipples. Butch suddenly attacked her left nipple with his mouth while still pinching her right nipple, making her gasp and moan. He smirked as she placed both of her hands on his hair and pulled.

"Butch... I... Ahhh!" She screamed when he bit her nipple.

He then let her nipple go just to attack the right one. She was going crazy, wanting more than what Butch was doing. She wanted him to do so much more.

Suddenly, Butch lowered himself until he reached her aching core. He grinned as he saw that her panties were wet. He pulled them down, and threw them behind him. Butch pushed her legs apart, taking in Buttercup's naked sight.

He placed his head right in front of her core, and he started licking her clean. Buttercup gasped at the tremendous pleasure she was receiving. She placed her hands on his hair again and grounded her hips on his head. He continued to lick and nibble on her clit, while she panted and moaned in pleasure. He suddenly pushed his tongue inside her, making her scream.

"Butch!" She screamed loudly. Butch started to fuck her with his tongue, swirling it around. Then he pinched her clit with his fingers, and she exploded.

"Aaah!" She squealed as cum started coming out of her pussy. She squirmed and mewled as Butch licked her clean.

When he was finished, he dropped his boxers, freeing his engorged dick. She moaned at the sight of her boyfriend's nine inch dick. He lifted her up, and his dick poked her pussy, still careful not to enter.

"Butch, don't tease me!" Buttercup growled. Butch smirked and kissed her roughly. Once he pulled away, he pushed himself in her. Hard. She screamed in pleasure.

"You like it rough, don't you?" He didn't give her a chance to say anything, because he pulled his dick out, and rammed back inside her. She moaned loudly, and he bit her shoulder.

It wssn't hard to find a rhythm, and once he did, he didn't stop.

"Butch! Harder! Faster!" Buttercup screamed. Butch smirked.

"Yes ma'am." He went faster and harder, and she continued screaming.

Butch managed to let a hand go in the middle, and he started pinching and pulling his clit. She love this. She love him. She didn't want him to stop even for a second.

"Scream my name, Butters." He growled, as he continued to ram into her like there was no tomorrow, while still pinching her clit.

"Aaaah...haaaaahh...hmmmmmnn..." Buttercup couldn't even form a word as her brain malfunctioned, letting only pleasure enter.

"Come on, baby. Scream my name." He added more pressure on her clit, and she was enjoying it.

"Butch...haaaaaahhhhh...hmmmmn..." Buttercup tried again, but all she could say was a whisper.

Butch rammed harder, and he saw that he rammed her g-spot, because she let out a loud scream.

"Butch!"

Her pussy tightened, and Butch already knew what would happen next.

"Butch, I'm...hmmmmm!" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, when Butch slammed his lips to hers, and they started making out, riding Buttercup's orgasm. Butch came a few seconds later, and he finally pulled away from the kiss.

Buttercup whimpered, feeling the after-effects of her orgasm. Butch winced as he felt her pussy still wrapped around his sensitized dick. He pulled out after a few minutes, and placed Buttercup back on the counter as gently ss possible. Buttercup was still in a daze, and was trying to put herself together.

Butch pushed her legs apart, deciding that he could still have a good view of his girl while she try to fix herself. He wore his pants and buckled his belt, and gave Buttercup her pants. She wore them and slid down the counter, her legs buckled, and Butch helped her to stand up.

"What...what the hell, Butch." She whispered to him. He just smirked.

"I wanted morning sex, and I'm pretty sure you did to. I just gave both of us a favor."

He carried her to their room, and dropped her on the bed. She protested, but he ignored her.

"Butch, I have to go to work."

"Butters, you have to stay here. You can barely walk. Besides, I called your boss and told him you got sick with flu, so, yeah. You're staying here with me."

He laid down right beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest, and listen to the sound of his heart beat, lulling her to sleep in his arms.

 **Meanwhile in Italy...**

Blossom stared at the phone in horror. She heard everything loud and clear. So did her boyfriend, who was laughing hard as hell.

"Looks like your sister was getting laid with my brother. What did I tell you?"

She didn't, or couldn't, answer him. She was too busy being disgusted. She shivered. Brick must've seen the look of discomfort in her face, because he just chuckled.

"Babe, they're not teenagers. They know what they're doing. Besides, it's not like we didn't do anything this past few months that sounded like that."

"Brick!" Her face was as red as his cap.

Apparently, Buttercup forgot to cut the call. Looks like her secret's out.


	2. Body Massage

Buttercup entered her house, slammed the door shut and screamed angrily.

Her bad day started this morning, waking up at 7:48 am o'clock because her alarm didn't go off, making her late for the tenth time that month. When she was rushing to get her things in her bag, she accidentally spilled coffee all over her laptop, making said laptop go haywire, and the ten separate crime scene report, each with twenty five pages of pure, sleepless research, deleted in said haywired laptop. Of course, it wouldn't be a start of a bad day without a two hour traffic, leaving her to deal with her grouchy boss, who, of course, got so mad he lowered her salary for the month.

Then, there was a problem with a guy flirting with her to the point he attempted to rub his hands on her waist, making her ballistic and beat up said man, which, of course, had to be the son of her already grouchy boss, who, of course, made her pay the hospital bill, which made her really wish she didn't break both his legs when he tried to flirt with her in the hospital bed.

Then at lunch, she remembered that she forgot her wallet in her house, leaving her starving. Oh, and did I mention it was half off lasagna day, too? Lucky bastards.

Then, when she finally finished her job, two of her car tires popped, leaving her stranded in the middle of the road, starving and angry. Of course, her bad luck had to make her have a dead phone battery. She had to wait for three hours, and she was almost not surprised that the first car that came to her rescue was a car of a pig driver, who had a pig sitting right next to her.

All in all, she had the worst day in the history of bad luck. She dropped her bag on the carpeted floor and fell on the sofa, ready to just sleep the rest of the day (or should I say, afternoon), off. Of course, when she was finally dozing off, loud footsteps were heard outside the door, and the next thing she knew, Butch, her husband, strolled in humming a rather annoying song, and Buttercup groaned loudly.

Butch stopped humming, and entered the living room, finding his wife groaning on the sofa. Seeing as she was wearing her uniform, he can already guess what happened.

"HIM didn't take it easy on you again, did he." Butch said. Buttercup just groaned louder, affirming his suspicion to be correct. He lifted her head and sat on the sofa, before placing her head on his lap. He started combing her hair gently with his fingers, and she let him, one, because she was too tired to push his fingers away, and two, because she was beginning to enjoy what he was doing with his fingers. She sighed, content, while Butch continued to comb her hair. After a few minutes of silence, he lifted her up and pulled her close, making her sit on his lap, while he held on to her waist, gently pushed her head on his chest, and started rocking both of them gently.

"Care to tell me about how your day went?" he asked, rubbing circles on her back. She burried her face on his chest, before looking him in the eye and said, "Don't ask."

He smirked, before rubbing their foreheads together. "Tell me." He asked in a sooting voice, knowing that she needed to relax, and she's not going to unless she screams whatever it was that made her stressed. Finally, she sighed.

"Well, you remember how I rejected your offer of a full body massage?" She asked.

He scoffed. He remembered that alright. That was the first time she ever rejected a full body massage. "Of course I did." He said simply, knowing that if he gets mad, he's get sent to the dog house for a very long time.

"Well, I was doing my report on the ten different crime scenes, and..." she started telling him about her day, and he had to bite his tongue to stop him from laughing. Her having a bad day was rare, and whenever she does have a bad day, it was like she was the target for every bad thing that could happenin the world. When she started raising her voice, he just bared with it until she was practically screaming in his ear.

Finally, she stopped talking and took a deep breath, and sighed. "Why am I always a target for bad luck?" She groaned, burying her face back on his chest.

"Look on the bright side, at least you got me." He told her. She lifted her head and looked at him, before placing her head on his chest.

"Why universe?! What did I ever do to you?!" She fake cried outloud. Butch can already see her relaxing. Good. Wait. Did she just say...

"Hey!" He cried out indignantly, lifting her up princess style, and carried her to their room. She laughed when he dropped her on the bed, and started tickling her like crazy.

"B-Butch!" She laughed out. "St-Stop! That tickles!" She was practically gasping for air, weakly trying to stop Butch from tickling her.

"Not until you take it back." He told her, tickling every single ticklish spot she had.

"No!" She tried to slide off the bed, but Butch placed both his legs on either side of Buttercup's waist, securing her on the bed, and tickled her until she was red from laughing.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back!" She gasped out, and Butch stopped, making her breath a sigh of relief. He got off her, and she just laid on the bed, exhausted from all that laughing. Butch, on the other hand, was breathing heavily, looking at Buttercup's messed up hair, face red, and breathing deeply. He wanted to make her like that again, except he wanted her to be like that for a different reason. He suddenly had a dirty idea.

He started unbuttoning her work shirt. This jolted Buttercup to sit down, covering her almost unbuttoned shirt. She glared at Butch. "What was that for?" She demanded to know.

Butch shrugged, before saying, "You refused a body massage last night. I figured that after today, you might want it today."

Buttercup didn't answer for a few seconds, debating on wether or not to believe what he just said. In the end, she said, "Fine, but if you do anything fishy, you'll be sleeping on the couch until I get over it."

"Fine with me," was all he said, before helping Buttercup unbutton the rest of her shirt, taking it off, before pulling her skirt off, too. Butch had to marvel at her body, which was still as perfect as it always was.

"I'll go get the oil." He said in a hurry, hoping Butteecup didn't notice the large bulge in his pants. It didn't take a while for him to find it, and when he entered their bedroom, he almost ravaged her right there and then. She wasn't wearing anything, since she removed her underwear when he searched for the oil, she was on top of their bed, and she was laready in the position he wanted her to be in. He was a bit disappointed, since he wanted to take her underwear off, but he quickly shook it off, focusing on what he was gonna do.

He placed a large amount of oil on her back, making her shiver a bit, and making his dick harder than a few minutes ago. He started to rub the oil all around her back, and she moaned at the feeling, making him bite back a sexual growl. He started massaging her, kneading her tense shoulders until she began to relax, still amazed at how his hands can make her relax so easily. He started rubbing her back, massaging her gently, and when he could tell that she was completely relaxed, he lowered her hands to her legs. She frowned, but before she could say anything, he started kneading her ass, making her gasp in surprise, and just for that, she let him do as he pleased for now.

He lowered his hands to her legs, placing a few drops of oil before massaging her aching muscles. She whimpered when she felt his fingers close to her pussy, and his hand grazed her clit for a second, before suddenly turning her around.

Butch looked down at her, looking straight at her pleasured, and slightly confused, face, down to her D-cups, and lower until he saw her shaved mound, making him purr gruffly. He started massaging her face, and she closed her eyes, relaxing her body, and taking in this new pleasure of the body.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt his soft lips on hers, his tongue forcing its way to her mouth, and she let it. She closed her eyes, enjoying their makeout time. After a few minutes, he gently pulled out of the kiss, making Buttercup a bit confused.

"Butch...What...?" She tried to say, but she suddenly felt his hand kneading her chest, and the other hand began rubbing her clit. She moaned, liking where this was going.

"To answer your question, you did say you wanted a full body massage, and your tits and pussy are a part of your body." He told her, while kneading her breast and rubbing her clit faster. She began grinding her pussy on his hand. He then let go of both her breast and her pussy, and began taking off his clothes.

As soon as his clothes hit the floor, he continued to make out with Buttercup, making her wetter and hornier than ever. After a few minutes, he let go of her lips and started licking her neck and shoulders, biting and sucking it like it was a sweet candy.

If Buttercup wasn't enjoying this, she would have shouted at him for leaving hickeys for other people to see, but now, she wanted him to mark every single part of her body. His lips went lower, and he started sucking her rock hard nipple. It took a while, but she started to give him pleasure, too. She grabbed his cock and started playing with it, squeezing his balls, and rubbing his dick, making him suck her breast faster and harder than before.

She suddenly flipped both of them, letting her be on top while he was at the bottom. He purred gruffly, loving whenever Buttercup tries to be dominant in the bed.

She turned around and started sucking on his hard dick, licking it and sucking hard like it was a lollipop. Butch, not wanting to be the first to cum, started licking her already wet pussy. He then started pushing his tongue and twirling it around inside her core. Buttercup moaned loudly, and began to push his dick deeper inside her mouth. He then pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his two digits, moving it around inside her. Buttercup started playing with his balls.

Butch suddenly bit her clit, making Buttercup gasp in surprise. She then let go of his dick with a pop, and turned back to Butch.

She directed his dick towards her entrance, and started bouncing up and down, riding him fast and hard. Butch moaned and groaned, rubbing his palms around her hips and waist.

Buttercup's moans came out louder and louder, until she was screaming in pleasure, and Butch suddenly moved his hands upward straight to her nipples, pinching it hard. Buttercup gasped, knowing that she was gonna cum any second now.

Butch suddenly lowered one of his hands and started pinching her clit, and she exploded. Butch came a few seconds later, filling Buttercup up with his seed. She stayed like that for a few minutes, with Butch's dick inside her pussy, before getting off him and laying right next to him. He pulled up the blankets and wrapped his arms around her, blissfully happy, before they both fell asleep.

 **The next day...** Buttercup groaned, hearing her phone ringing, informing her that she has a call. She accepted the call without looking at the phone ID.

"Hello?" She said sleepily. She suddenly wished she didn't.

"Buttercup Jojo, where are the ten files I asked you to make?! I have been waiting for them since yesterday!" HIM shouted in the phone.

She groaned and got off the bed, ready to start another bad day.


End file.
